Eagle
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Their eyes met... and they knew they were going to be mates. Braviary/Barujiina.
1. Prologue

**Eagle**

A lone Wargle flew above the trees in his territory. Wargle were only male. He couldn't figure out why. They were sexless it seemed like. Until he saw a Barujiina, a vulture-looking Pokémon, with bones around her tail – only another Barujiina would think that was 'beautiful'. But, what was she doing here? Is it because _they_ were _only_ female? Just like him, except the opposite sex. He didn't have much time to think. He swooped past her. Startled, she cawed loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a mate," she replied, "and I only know who it could be. With a Ditto, it's not so intimate," she seemed to stand her ground. "It was disgusting; it was as if I was staring at myself!"

"I'll be your mate, then," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled the best she could, despite having a beak.

* * *

**A/N: Song prompt – The Eagle – Waylon Jennings (RIP).**

**You know what, I can continue this if anyone wants me to.**


	2. Our eyes met

Chapter 1

**A week before**

**Third person's POV**

A Braviary named War Feather was soaring alone. He was near his normal haunts, a lake full of fish. He screeched and flew past a dead tree submerged in the lake. He was alone in the sexless world.

Sure, some Braviaries would have sexual relationships with each other – but it just wasn't the same – there was no female, no nest, no courting, no eggs, no chicks to feed, not anything like that. He knew what mating was. He knew it was an intimate act with a male and female. He knew it was something called fertilisation.

His gold eyes gleamed in the sun. His talons dipped into the water. He spotted a fish and dove in, grabbing the wriggling fish with his talons. He pulled up, fast and hard with as much strength as a human. However, whoever said they could lift up cars were idiots, though it seemed like it.

He landed in a tree and ate the fish. His bill was covered in blood and scales. He didn't care though; he would wipe it off later.

* * *

A lone Barujiina named Greywing circled above a dead something. It looked like a human. She sighed and flew off. She's heard about her kind being shot after eating humans, probably because they thought they had killed them. She sniffed the air again and looked. It wasn't a human. She could smell death. "It's one of those pink weasel things with long fur on its arms," she flew down next to it and sighed. She was about to peck into its flesh when it started moving.

"Help… me…," it gagged before its eyes rolled into the back of its head. It died. She couldn't gather the courage to do this. She was tired of eating other Pokémon, even when dead. It looked immoral.

"Oh… forgive me, Arceus…," she flew off.

* * *

**War Feather's POV, the next day**

Our leader, Regulus, was a cruel, cruel eagle. Blood soaked the ground around us Braviaries. Claw Feather delivered the last blow and he collapsed to the ground. We weren't going to kill him, just blind him. We were going to kill him later. I've heard legends of a man named Julius Caesar and how he was assassinated. The Roman Empire fell after that. That was passed down to me from Braviaries that had migrated from there, or my ancestors.

The Braviaries in Europe are browner than we are. I'm not sure why.

I hobbled over to Claw Feather. "Good job. I think you deserve to succeed. I must go now. Go and mate. It's calling me… call of nature is calling me."

"Go," he nodded and looked at me. "We'll take care of our leader when you're gone."

"Right. Thanks Claw Feather," I screeched and took off.

* * *

**Greywing's POV, the next day**

"I cannot do this… I can't muster to kill or even eat other Pokémon…," I said to our leader, Mimosa.

"WHAT?" Mimosa snapped. "You… Greywing, I am disappointed. You are here by banned from our lands," she snapped. "Good luck surviving on your own." I didn't care. I flew off immediately after she said that, not even looking back…

* * *

**Present**

I only felt my stomach rumbling. I was weak and tired. I came across a lake and slowly dragged my pinions there. My feathers were dull, tired and dirty. Normally, I would preen them, but I was too exhausted. I was hot too. I walked into the water and soaked in it. I watched the dirt float away. I noticed something wiggling in the water – fish – bingo: something to eat (or so I thought)! I tried to catch them but they kept moving fast. I sighed and crawled out of the water. "This is useless."

* * *

**War Feather's POV, present**

"Hey there," I said to the Barujiina. "Looks like you could use some help." She turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. Bingo. This was going to be my mate, I just knew it! She was… beautiful. She grunted slightly. "I'm just being friendly."

"Go on," she replied. "Just try and catch those wriggly suckers."

"It's easy," I smirked. I flew up and quickly grabbed one with my talons. I flew back and tossed it next to her.

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that."

"Sure thing," I nodded.


End file.
